The Doctor Creates a Yearbook
by RagxxDoll
Summary: Inspired by "School Reunion" with my best friend and I as the main characters. This is Nine/PreRose. The Doctor becomes a yearbook adivser when the TARDIS lands him there. Dun dun dun! R&R Please? Co-wrriten with doodlegirll
1. Prologue

_Prologue:]_

Lacey Richardson sighed and walked into her yearbook class, clutching her "I heart, heart Nine" bag **(aka hand held TARDIS number two)** tightly. She had been dreading yearbook since she had heard that there would be a substitute _teacher (five seconds ago)_ but according to Allie he was hot **(which is a plus!)**Lacey look up at her teachers desk and dropped her bag, the contents spilling on the floor. In her teachers' chair, was the Doctor, or Christopher Eccleston, but since he probably doesn't have the credentials to be a teacher **(and since on you can't use real people)** Lacey safely assumed it was the Doctor.

"He's real… oh god… help us all…" she mumbled. From behind her, Lacey sensed her best friend, Robin Bates **(woot!) **walk in. Robin screamed then asked frantically;

"What did you do to Mrs. Richards?" The Doctor looked at the two teens like they were insane.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked.

"Is Mrs. Richards an alien bent on destroying the universe?" Lacey asked, walking closer, ignoring her bag. "Or a robot… I bet she's a robot."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"YOU'RE THE DOCTOR!" the girls yelled simultaneously.

"Have I been here before?" he asked to himself, all the confirmation the girls needed.

"I have three questions!" Robin said, placing her hands on the podium in front of him. "I'm Robin Bates, don't mark me absent--"

"That wasn't a question." he interrupted. Robin stopped and frowned.

"Shut up." she said. Lacey chuckled from behind her. Robin looked back at her and frowned.

"Sorry." Lacey said.

"I know it's not a question!" Robin snapped. "Second; why are you here? Three--- okay I had only had one question." she frowned.

"I have one!" Lacey shouted. The Doctor and Rose looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where's Rose?" she asked.

"Who's Rose?" the Doctor responded. Robin looked at Lacey, jaw dropped.

-CUE THE THEME SONNNGGG!!!!-


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One.

"I'm serious here; where's Rose?" Lacey yelled.

"Who are you talking about?" the Doctor asked her. Lacey looked to Robin, fear evident on her pale face.

"Rose Tyler, your companions from the first---" Lacey kicked Robin before she could finish. Robin yelped and looked over at Lacey like "wtf?"

"TIME PARADOX! If he knows about the show, there might be a time paradox remember 'Fathers Day' and those stupid bat things!" Lacey hissed. Robin stiffened in fear.

"I'm going to work on my article bye!" Robin yelled running back to the computer lab. Lacey looked from the doctor to the lab.

"I'm running away now. Bye-bye, Mr. Doctor!" Lacey shouted and went to the computer lab with Robin. "Robin, we're all gonna die!" She yelled.

"No we're not, Lacey. Mrs. Richards is just an alien or a robot… oh god we are gonna die!" Robin yelled.

"What are you two on about?" Nisan Gates asked, turning on her own computer.

"Nisan, we're all gonna die!" Lacey shouted, hugging Nisan.

"Oh my god, will you two shut up?" Ashton Cuttington yelled. Lacey looked at Ashton, to Robin, to the Doctor then back to Robin, smiling evilly.

"What are you thinking, Lacey Abigail?" Robin asked. Lacey didn't answer instead she walked to the room again, stopping at the Doctors new desk.

"Can I borrow that?" she asked, pointing to a shiny silver thing she knew as a sonic screwdriver.

"Why?" he asked warily. Lacey smiled.

"To make Ashton shut up. You can't make her do it any other way." Lacey explained. The Doctor blinked at her. "Please?"

"Uhhh.."

"Pretty please? With a banana on top?"

"Ohh, bananas? I like bananas." he said, handing his sonic screwdriver to Lacey.

"I know, me love them too." Lacey said, trotting back to the computer lab. "How do I work this thing?" she mumbled. She turned a knob and hit it against her hand.

"What are you doing?" Ashton asked. Robin snickered and watched as Lacey found the button and pointed it at Ashton. The shining blue light and piercing sound wave made each of the teenage students cringe. Lacey turned Ashton into a banana.

"You… you turned her into a banana!" Jake yelled. Lacey giggled and picked up the human banana, walking to back to her desk in the room.

"Oh, a banana! Just what the Doctor ordered!" the Doctor grabbed the banana from Lacey. Robin, observing from the computer lab, watching as the Doctor went to peel the Ashton banana.

"No!" Robin yelled, diving to get the banana from him. "No eating the annoying girl!" Lacey pouted. "Lacey, give the man back his sonic screwdriver."

"But—" Lacey fought. Robin frowned.

"Now, Lacey." Lacey frowned and looked at the Doctor, who was frowning about the lost banana.

"Fine." Lacey mumbled and handed the Doctor the sonic screwdriver.

~*~*~

It soon became clear that Ashton the Banana was almost as annoying as Ashton the human.

"Ugh." Robin complained. "Can't you shut her up?"

"Not without eating here, I can't." The Doctor said.

"Dammit." Lacey muttered. "I thought turning her into a banana would really shut her up!"

Ashton gave everyone a muffled responses from the desk in the middle of the room. Stupid banana girl.

"Yeah!" Robin agreed. Her voice got lower. "Then again, it didn't work for Mr. Logan when she turned Lauren into a Rose figurine either."

"True…" Lacey said.

"So let me this straight…" The other Ashton in the class, the nice, agreeable one, said. "You turned Ashton into a banana with your little stick thingie?"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor corrected. "And technically it was Roberta and Lucy there."

"It's Robin and Lacey thank you very much!" Robin said, mock-offended. Lacey pouted.

"Anyway." Ashton interrupted. "Is there any way to change her back?"

"Oh yeah." The Doctor said. "But I'm not going to do it."

"Why not?"

"Because she annoys me." The Doctor said, crossing his arms. "And I don't like things that annoy me."


	3. COMMERICAL!

Disclaimer: so Robin and I got bored at lunch and made up this commercials when I decided to do this fic as a tv show complete with commercials :] and yes they will really be this stupid :]

Robin: Are you getting wrinkles?

Lacey: Are you as old as this guy?

Doctor: HEY!

R&L: Then you need Anti-Aging Cream! *holds up brightly colored bottle that says "ANIT-AGING CREAM….. Patent pending"*

L: *smiles evilly and looks at the Doctor* Rooooooooooobin. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

R: Oh yes.

Lacey and Robin tackle Doctor.

Doctor: hey what are you… ouch! Hey that's cold!

-Wait a second-

Doctor as a baby: *cries*

R&L: OH *beeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeep bleeeeeeeep*

Lacey: Do you smell bananas?

Robin: *sniffs* I'm not changing it.

~*~*~

Announcer: Brought to you from the BBC, Doc---

Robin: *grabs the Doctor and shoves headphones in his ear*

Lacey: What was that?

Robin: *points at TV*

Lacey: OH… he can still see you know?

Robin: *points to the doctor, whose dancing*

Lacey: *giggles* he looks retarded.

~*~*~

The Doctor is dressed in a pirate outfit, looking very pissy, strumming a banjo

Robin: they say a man should always dress for the job he wants…

Doctor: -bored- so why am I dressed like a pirate in this restaurant? *glares at Robin and Lacey, lacey makes the heart sign with her fingers*

Robin: it's all because some hacker stole my identity so now I'm in here every evening serving chowder and ice tea.

Doctor: I could have gone to freeeecreditreport . com

Lacey: HeeHaw!

Doctor: I could have seen this coming at me like an atom bomb *looks at Lacey and Robin*. They monitor your credit and

Robin: Send you email alerts so you don't end up selling fish to tourists in t-shirts.

Lacey: THAT WAS FUN! Now let's go to the Renaissance one! *grabs Doctor and starts to drag him*

Doctor: nuh uh! I don't like them! They thought I was a witch and tried to burn me at the stake.

Robin: your clever, find a way to extinguish yourself.

~*~*~


	4. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The Doctor walked down the hallway, sonic screwdriver, held out. Although he had gotten rid of the room, Mrs. Richards, there was still a robot signal coming from the school.

He knew he would have a problem with those two seniors, Lacey and Robin. They seemed to know he was and he was certain he hadn't been in Michigan since he regenerated. They kept mentioning a person named Rose Tyler, who they said was his companion but it was just him in the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Lacey asked, coming around the corner, holding her planner.

"Don't call me that, it's John Smith, Mr. Smith." He told her. "I'll be put away forever and we wouldn't want that now would you?" he asked.

"Mr. Smith." He started, putting extra emphasis on the name. "What are you doing here?"

"I got rid of the robot—"

"Mrs. Richards?" Lacey interrupted. The Doctor looked at her warily. "I figured you know? She's kind of—" Lacey started the robot dance.

"Stop Lacey." The Doctor said. "Yes, Mrs. Richards."

"Check out Ms. Snow, English teacher. Robi and I always though she was an alien…" Lacey suggested. "Or that she isn't getting laid." She said under her breath.

"What?" The Doctor asked. Lacey smiled innocently.

"Her room is in the D-Hall. She doesn't have a class." She offers.

"Up or down?" he calls out.

"Down." She smiled at him. Lacey started to walk to her class, one hand in her back pocket, but the Doctor grabbed her arm and pulled her down with him.

He "snopped" down the hallways, peeking into each classroom. Lacey said she didn't have a class right now so it should be easy to identify the room. He peeked around the open door, but a full classroom was in the there, cooking food. Ooooh, banana bread! The Doctor attempted to go in and eat the bread, but Lacey grabbed his jacket and shook her head.

Lacey grabbed him and dragged him to the appropriate classroom. He peeked in the classroom, which was empty except for one thing; which the Doctor hadn't expected.

The Doctor looked at Lacey, who stared into the room, eyes wide in terror.

"Um… why do you have a giant gorilla in your school?"

Lacey turned to face the Doctor.

"We don't!" She said.

"Then why is it in you're… English room?"

"I have no idea!" Lacey said. "But I can't say I'm surprised. Ms. Snow's always been… looney…"

The Doctor shook his head. "Ms. Snow's not the robot." He said. "It's the giant gorilla!"

"The big monkey is the robot?!" Lacey said, confused.

"But… but… I'm confused!" Lacey cried. "What does that make Snowy?"

"She's human." The Doctor said to her sadly. "Albeit an evil human, but certainly human."

Lacey shook her head. "So is Snowy working for aliens or something?"

"Robots."

"Whatever."

"It appears so." The Doctor said. He tweaked the sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the gorilla. "Just let me get a scan…"

His eyes widened. "Oh boy…"

"What?" Lacey asked.

"That's not just any gorilla." The Doctor told Lacey. "That's a morphing robot called a Morphotron from the planet Cremé Petulé…"

"Like a Transformer?" Lacey asked.

"No." The Doctor said, slightly peeved. "Nothing like that. Morphotrons can change into any shape, so as to blend in."

"Great!" Lacey cried. She grabbed the Doctor and began to pull him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" The Doctor asked.

"We're going to spring Robin from choir." She said and led the Doctor down the G hall towards the choir room full of seniors practicing for graduation.

Lacey pointed into the room. "Go and tell the skinny man playing the piano and singing the soprano part that you need Robin Bates."

The Doctor looked inside. "He looks busy…"

"Mr. Wanna-Heir doesn't bite unless he's hungry and I bet he's allergic to alien." Lacey promised. "Now go!"

The Doctor, knowing this was not a battle he could win, sighed and took a deep breath before entering the choir room.

"Mr. Wanna- Heir?" He called, coming into the room. The skinny pale man stopped and looked at the other skinny man.

"Yes?" Mr. Wanna- Heir asked. All the seniors were looking at the Doctor.

"I need to um… steal Robin Bates for a while… Would that be alright?" He asked.

"Who are you?" Mr. Wanna-Heir asked.

"Mr. John Smith, new yearbook advisor. I need to speak with Robin about… yearbooky stuff." The Doctor said, going from confident to not so confident.

"Sure." Mr. Wanna-Heir said and went back to playing the piano. Robin stepped down from the third row and joined the Doctor.

"What's going on?" Robin whispered. The Doctor led her out of the room. Lacey stood in the hallway.

"Robi!" Lacey shouted, hugging her. "Snowy isn't a robot!" Robin raised an eyebrow at her.

"I refuse to believe it!" Robin said.

"It's very true, young lady. Come on." The Doctor dragged Robin to the English room. He showed her to gorilla.

"So she's a gorilla?" Robin whispered as the Doctor walked closer to the gorilla.

"No, she's a human." Lacey said. "This is a robot called Morphotron. Morphs to what is around to blend in." She summed up.

"How is a gorilla in a high school fitting in?" Robin asked.

"That was I was thinking." Lacey said. The Doctor looked at them.

"Okay so… I cannot believe I have two little girls helping me?" The Doctor said to himself.

"Excuse me, little girls? I'm seventeen and she is eighteen. I have two tattoos, have had my heart broken; as has Robin had hers broken. By these society standards, we are far by little." Lacey yelled. "And you would have gone around this whole damned school before you found the gorilla if I hadn't told you to check out Ms. Snow!" Lacey yelled. She shook her head so sadly the Doctor felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry, Lacey; I'm not used to working with someone again. Been just me for the most part." Lacey smiled, but before any of them could respond, the gorilla robot thing reached out and grabbed Lacey. Lacey shouted out for help, feeling reminded of being attacked by a special zombie in the video game Left for Dead.

"Doctor!" Lacey screamed. The Doctor grabbed Robin and dragged her in, shutting the Door. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button until it was soundproof ( which I have now decided the sonic screwdriver can do so HA). He turned back to the gorilla.

"Lacey, don't do anything! Just relax!" The Doctor shouted.

"Relax? I'm being held captive in the air, which by the way I'm terrified of heights, by a GORILLA!" Lacey yelled. "How do you except me to relax?!"

"I'm going to get you down, Lacey!" The Doctor yelled. "How I don't know." He mumbled to himself.

"The banana!" Lacey yelled. The Doctor looked at her oddly.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"He's still a gorilla right?" Lacey asked the Doctor, who nodded.

"Which means he still likes bananas! Give him the banana!" She shouted. The Doctor dug into his pockets for the human banana, which began to squeak when he pulled it out.

"Doctor, you can't give the banana top it! He'll eat her!" Robin yelled.

"That's the point! Otherwise he'll eat me!" Lacey yelled.

"Is that true?" Robin asked. The Doctor nodded and threw the squeaking human banana at the gorilla.

The gorilla felt an odd squishy sensation and dropped Lacey, who hit the floor with a hard thud. Lacey cried out and scrambled for the Doctor and Robin. Robin and the Doctor both grabbed Lacey and pulled her close to them. The gorilla stared at the banana, not sure what to do with it.

"Come on let's go!" The Doctor shouted, pulling both of them out the door. Lacey cried out and turned to Robin, sobbing. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Lacey and Robin protectively. "Come on, we need to get to the TARDIS, you'll be safe there!" The Doctor said to them, walking them to the basement.

Inside the classroom, the gorilla slowly started to transform back into its human form.

"They have to go." The Morphotron said to his human slave, Julia Snow. The blonde English teacher nodded as the robot walked back into the hallway. She watched the new teacher, John Smith or the Doctor as the humans called him, walked the two teens into the basement.

~*~*~*~

The basement was not something the two high school seniors could say that they had ever seen. Few even knew it existed even, like the long-fabled boiler room. Tecumseh High was full of mysteries, and the basement was only one of the,

It was very dark and Robin couldn't find a light switch anywhere along the walls. The Doctor had produced a flashlight from somewhere (probably the trans dimensional pockets of his leather jacket) and was shining it down the staircase, lighting the small space.

Finally reaching the end of the dark staircase of the dark staircase, the Doctor found a light switch on the wall and flipped it on.

There, right in front of them, was the TARDIS.

Robin turned to Lacey and gave her a wide grin.

It was so real!

The Doctor took a key from his pocket and opened the door to the TARDIS, holding open the doors.

"Get inside." He commanded.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs and the voice of Julie Snow could be heard.

"It's Snowy!" Lacey said.

"Quick, get in!" the Doctor ushered the two girls inside. Robin shut the doors behind them and the Doctor rushed over to the console. He flipped a few switches and hit a big red button. The TARDIS hummed and the Doctor visibly relaxed.

"I put on the perception filter." He said. "Ms. Snow won't notice us at all."

Robin cracked open the doors and peeked lout, Lacey sliding out underneath her. The Doctor joined them, looking over their shoulders.

The two human teens and their new yearbook teacher watched as Ms. Snow came down the stairs, another figure stepping on the dark staircase.

Snowy looked around. "There's nothing here. They're gone." She reported. "Nothing."

"They have to be here." A strangely familiar voice said. "I saw them!"

"Wait… I know that voice…" Lacey mused.

The figure stepped into the light.

"Bendystraw!"


	5. Commerical 2

Ed McMan: *knocks at the front door of the TARDIS, the Doctor opens the door a moment later*: Hello Mr. Uh… Doctor? You've just won one million dollars! How do you feel?

Doctor: *opens mouth then sees Lacey and Robin coming back from the store, with bananas* WOOOOTTT! *runs to get bananas*

Ed Mcman: WHAT THE F**Y*(DS&*(*&()&*)(&*()&*K!!!!!

Doctor: *standing with guitar in basement* Well I married my dream girl, I married my dream girl but she didn't tell her credit was wack.

Lacey *on drums*: So instead of living in a pleasant suburb, we're living in the basement at her mom and dads

Robin*bass* No we can get a loan for a respectable home just because my girl defaulted on some old credit cards

Doctor: If I had gone to free credit report . com I'd be a happy bachelor with a dog and a yard


End file.
